


Два бокала над потоком

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mystery, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Шей навечно привязан к Джорджу, и каждый раз, когда думает, что им больше не свидеться продолжает надеяться на что-то ещё. Ведь их самые счастливые мгновения должны остаться здесь. У этого водопада, на этой земле.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/George Monro
Kudos: 2





	Два бокала над потоком

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mescaline|MDMA, Cicero.lover

― Здесь и правда живописно, Шей.

Вино и лучший сыр, который удалось уберечь в каюте, немного вяленого мяса ― теперь обязательное угощение от Матери Рода, когда бы они ни прибыли. Последнее Шей обычно оставлял для какого-нибудь новенького юнги, а отъевшаяся команда вечно считала это проверкой на прочность: съел положенный ему кусок, не скривившись, ― значит терпеливый, свой.

Сейчас эти же матросы сновали на берегу: кто-то уже ловил рыбу, кто-то даже разживался зайчатиной, но так и не проходили сюда, к воде.

_― Не лучше ли показать, что я с ними заодно, полковник?_

_― Когда они увидят, что ты приходишь от водопада лишь с распитой бутылкой вина и небольшим угощением, они не станут особо выпытывать, что за добыча водится за этими скалами, Шей._

_― Но..._

_― Прекрасный урожай. Удивительно, как его не выпили в этом полном французских офицеров форте. Те вылакают за неделю целый погреб._

_― Хорошо. Вы же ещё будете здесь, когда я вынырну у этого водопада?_

_― Конечно, Шей. Не тоскуй по мне слишком долго. Эти скалы ― самое лучшее место для встреч. Хотел бы я плавать как ты._

_― Постойте..._

_― Просто любуйся этим местом, Шей. Ещё не время._

Закат слишком быстро оборачивается сумерками. В них всё ярче видны янтарные точки тлеющих костров, и одна из них, самая большая, сияет среди всех, словно самая крупная бусина в ожерелье. Именно от этого места раскатывается звүк между скал, разрывается на отголоски ударов бубна и ритуальных песен. Сегодня особый вечер.

_― А кто часто навещает вас, полковник? Кто поёт, играет сюиты? Вам ведь явно не по душе эти звуки._

_― О нет, Шей, я порой забываю о гостях. Но пару раз мне зачитывали письма. А по поводу этого племени... Я люблю изящные скрипки, но у здешних женщин самые тёплые колыбельные. От них я порой... успокаивался, если можно так сказать._

_— Успокаивались? Но вы же были дале..._

_― Для тебя я всегда рядом, Шей. Просто я должен был сказать тебе всё раньше, но ты тогда ничего не понимал. Ты мне дорог как и прежде.  
_  
Заканчивается время бубна и просьб защиты или помощи. Выравнивается и не чадит пламя от самого большого костра.

Тихо, трепеща перед гневом духов, разбредается поселение, не тревожа даже взглядом пугающе яркий свет Луны. Хижины накрывает тишина.

Именно тогда Шей оборачивается и видит Онату.

Та кажется моложе ― возможно, в сорок все считали, что она опытна, мудра для Матери Рода, проживёт достаточно и всегда поможет своему племени. Возможно, тогда это было её лучшее время.

― Я видела, как к тебе спешили гости после заката. Моя преемница привечает тех, кто знали тебя, Шей Кормак, ― облачко пара за силуэтом Онаты преломляется под нависшей Луной. ― Думаю, в эту ночь её гостья увидит тебя. А мне же пора.

Шей смотрит вверх ― и кажется себе гораздо более неопытным, чем прежняя Матерь Рода. У него и впрямь мало умения правильно показаться при посторонних.

Новая и вправду примечает иных: фиалковые юбки, ещё более резкий взгляд, но всё та же привычка приходить сюда. А ведь это должен был делать он...

_― Полковник, скажите, вашей горечи и правда помог порох?_

_― Спроси лучше у неё, Шей. Это же она сделала такое с твоей последней командой. Но всё равно приходит сюда, оставляя нам лучшее бургундское вино. Хотя белое вино..._

_― ... прекрасно подошло бы к проливаемым ею слезам. Я помню, полко... Джордж._

_― Рядом с ней ты не держишь чинов. Это ведь всё из-за тех воспоминаний, верно?_

_― Пожалуй, да. Я должен был стать..._

_― Полно тебе, Шей. Ты же видишь, что получилось._  
  
Хоуп смотрит вверх. С такой высоты не видно её наверняка полных боли глаз, ей явно тяжело здесь бывать, но она прекрасно и легко добирается до водопада, оставляя там лишь один бокал.

― Мы ведь оба сожалеем, правда, Шей?

Шей не замечает, как уже рядом нет Монро.

Хоуп открывает бутылку. Шею ещё слышатся плеск штормовых волн и крики почти не уцелевшей команды, но он так и продолжает сидеть у водопада, не решаясь встать.

Хоуп выливает остатки вина, которое предназначено не ей. Видимо, не считает себя вправе пить его вдвоём. Но когда она задирает голову, то Шей думает: всё тот же вопрос. Они были юными, но с тех самых пор Хоуп думает о тех же решениях.

О том, как же больно поступать правильно. Ей, ему. Как ещё больнее они поплатились.

С этой высоты она никак бы не услышала его шёпота, и потому Шей лишь поднимает руку: да, Хоуп. Я знаю.

Ему давно известно, что луна, отражающаяся выше по реке, его силуэта рядом давно не отразит. Точно также, как уже который год не отражает силуэтов Онаты и давно дорогого ему Джорджа Монро.


End file.
